The Pharoah's Son
by Fanlover14
Summary: Modern AU. In a world where Ethan and his adventurous friend Erica uncover a ancient temple in present day Egypt, what will happen and what will they discover. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Making History

**I've been very active lately in imagining stories and plots, I hope this one proves to be interesting. Please review!**

Time Period: Ancient Egypt

Location: Cairo

Benji walked through the halls of the palace as he watched the moonlight stream in through the stone pillars before he caught sight of a person moving towards his side. Benji turned to see his secret lover running up to him, a smile on his lips as he turned to embrace his lover.

"Hello my love! I have come just as you asked," Benji said as he embraced the other male who just stood there and embraced him before leaning back and looking into Benji's eyes.

"We can't keep doing this my prince, what if we get caught?" the other male said, looking around before Benji took his hand and led him behind one of the stone columns, the Nile river reflecting the moons beams in the background.

"I am the prince of this kingdom my love, I shall not let anything harm you." Benji said as he pulled the other male close and embraced him sweetly before giving a swift and tender kiss.

"Come, let us walk along the river and enjoy the night together," the other male said as he raised a hand and placed it tenderly onto Benji's cheek.

Moments Later

Benji walked along the banks of the Nile, the moon casting down rays amongst the land as the pyramids stood tall in the background. He smiled as he held the fabric of his royal silk up with on hand as they walked.

"Have you ever thought of running away my love, away from all of this?" Benji asked the other male as they walked along the water's edge together.

"But what of your father and mother my prince, you are their only heir to the throne," the other male said as he walked alongside the prince and looked up at the stars.

"I do not wish to live this life under their scrutiny...I love them, I truly do, but the life of a ruler is not one I wish to live. I want to travel the world, see it for its splendor and riches and truly experience life," Benji said as he looked up towards the glistening stars, all of them twinkling in the sky like a precious diamond amongst a sea of black water.

"Would you truly be able to leave the life of a prince? And become a lowly commoner such as me?" the other male said as he looked into Benji's eyes. Benji smiled at the question as he stopped to look into his lover's eyes before leaning forward and kissing his soft and tender lips.

"You're not a mere commoner my love, you're my shining gem amongst a world of war and politics," Benji said before he heard a slight rustling in the bushes nearby. Benji turned just in time to see a person dressed in all black emerge from the bushes as they waved their hand into the air, sending a dozen more coming in from all directions.

"Run, run!" Benji screamed at his secret lover before he drew his sword and stood guard. That's when one of the masked men charged Benji before he ran forward and cut the man down.

"I want him alive, kill the other!" one of the men screamed as Benji took off running after his lover as he ran up a sand dune. He could feel a sense of impending doom cling onto his heart as he came over the top of the dune, seeing his love running off into the distance towards the palace wall.

"Run!" he screamed as he felt his lungs burn as he ran, the men giving chase as they ran down the sand dune like a black wave. Benji watched in horror as one of the masked men ran towards his love from the side in the distance. Benji picked up his speed before he saw the masked assassin draw a bow and arrow and aim at his lover, before releasing the arrow as it shot through the air, striking its target.

"NO!" screamed Benji as he ran forward, watching as his lover came to an abrupt stop before falling to his knees. It took Benji no time to catch up as he caught his boyfriend in his arms, the other looking up at him as he tried to open his mouth.

"I'm so sorry my love!" Benji said as he cried over his lover, holding him close before one of the masked men grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Benji fought with all his strength as he cursed at the men and tried to hit them with his sword, a violent rage in his eyes. That's when he felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck as he stumbled backwards, reaching up to feel the end of a dart sticking out of his neck. Benji fell backwards as his vision began to blur, feeling as a pair of arms picked him up and took him away. He could only feel a single tear run down his cheek as he saw his lover looking at him through pained eyes, reaching a hand out to him in his last dying breaths. Benji reached his hand out towards him with the last bit of strength he had, only for the darkness to take over completely.

Much Later

Benji awoke to the feeling of being touched all over before he opened his eyes to see two men wrapping his body up in a silk linen. He could tell he was heavily drugged, his vision still blurry as he looked over to see a woman standing in the corner smiling with a devious grin.

"Who are you?" Benji asked quietly as he saw her walk over, black hair dangling towards her back as she began to snicker and laugh.

"My name is Amense Rahkmu dear prince, the one who shall seal your fate away," the woman said devilishly.

"Why?" Benji asked as he could feel his upper torso being wrapped up, knowing there was nothing he could do in the state he was in. Nobody knew where he was, nobody was coming for him.

"Isn't it simple? I want the throne for myself. I can do more for this country than your father ever could! He betrayed me! And now I shall take his only son!" the woman screamed, walking forward as she grabbed Benji by the chin and looked into his eyes.

Benji could only feel his sorrow build as he remembered holding his dying love in his arms as he watched the life drain from his eyes, watching as he was carried away as his love took his last breath.

"Do as you wish, you'll never win in the end," Benji said as he felt the men wrap around his neck before the woman walked over and picked up a small straw bowl. She walked over and took off the bowl as she brought out a cobra which slithered around her arm as it looked at Benji and hissed. He could only close his eyes as he felt the thing lunge forward and sink it's fangs into his skin multiple times before the woman began to pet it lovingly and walked away snickering.

"Ultimo ut opinor, et exurgent, et iterum venturus est, cum dies aliquis habebit in tumulis et spiritum novum mundum mihi rursum cæli," Benji spoke in a forgotten tongue before the men wrapped the silk linen around his face and placed him inside a sarcophagous. He knew his world was going dark for the last time as he felt the cobra's poison take effect, closing his eyes one last time.

Generations Later

Present Day Egypt

Ethan drove through the desert with a pack in his passenger seat as he looked up into the blistering sun and wiped the sweat from his brow. He smiled whenever he saw a mountain range in the distance, driving towards it with a building confidence. Ethan looked down momentarily as he grabbed his walkie-talkie and brought it to his mouth.

"I'm almost there Erica, think you can keep the excitement in for a bit longer?" Ethan said as he pressed a button on the side, awaiting a response.

"Of course I can you! Just hurry, this will be the discovery of a lifetime!" Erica's voice radioed in as Ethan smiled and put the walkie-talkie back into its charger as he continued to drive through the desert sand, the heat radiating from the land around him.

Moments Later

Ethan parked his jeep in front of a small campsite as Erica came walking up to the car, a safari helmet on her head as she smiled at her companion and helped him with his stuff as they brought it to camp. Ethan looked up at a temple built into the side of the mountain, having been lost for thousands of years to the sands of time.

"God, isn't she beautiful?" Ethan said as he looked up at the temple, huge pieces of rock missing from the infrastructure.

"Yes, now come on! We don't have all day ya know!" Erica said as she readied a backpack and stood up, lending Ethan her hand as he stood up with her before they made their way into the entrance of the temple.

An Hour Later

Ethan held up a torch as Erica and he moved through a tight enclosed tunnel space, webs covering the stone walls as well as ancient hieroglyphics. He stopped as Erica brushed off some of the dust and held the torch up to the wall.

"It says here that this temple belonged to the pharaoh Humetoep. For a long time prosperity ruled throughout his kingdom, until one day when his first born and only son went missing at the age of eighteen. After his disappearance, a woman and her army rose to power and killed the pharaoh and his empress. She went on to destroy the rest of the king's city, burning it to the ground. This temple was the only one not found by her army, having been secluded far in the desert," Erica read, leaning back as she took a look at Ethan and then back to the wall.

"I wonder what happened to the prince?" Ethan asked as he continued forward down the hallway, only for the floor to drop down beneath him as he went falling down into the darkness.

"Ethan!" Erica screamed, watching as the trap that had sprung forth on her friend retracted and the floor returned back to its flat surface.

Ethan opened his eyes after a few minutes, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up and looked around. He grabbed his torch as he stood up and noticed he was inside a room with a large table in the center, tools and silk linen laying around on the table as he walked forward and moved his torch around to see.

"Holy shit, that fucking hurt," Ethan muttered as he looked back up at the ceiling, seeing the trap he had walked into blatantly.

Ethan noticed a small sarcophagus in the corner of the room, the golden face of a young man etched onto it as he held the torch up close to it and inspected the face. Ethan could tell it was a remake of a young man with a very attractive face. Where the eyes were rested two emeralds that shimmered in the light of the lit torch. Ethan smiled as he put down his pack and rested his torch in a small metal holder on the wall before he grabbed the side of the sarcophagus and began to tug on it. Ethan stopped momentarily as he heard soft whispering seeming to echo throughout the room before he looked around to see if anyone was there. Noticing that no one was in the room with him and brushing aside his superstitious side Ethan continued to budge the sarcophagus door open. Finally he heard the seal crack open as air rushed into coffin creating a loud whistle as Ethan stumbled backwards and fell. He watched in awe as all the torches of the room on the walls lit by themselves before a loud scream echoed throughout the room. Ethan saw images in his mind flashing through of a long and forgotten time. Palms swaying in the wind as two young men walked along a river as the moon cascaded its light upon them, one of the men looked eerily like himself. Then the scene switched as Ethan saw the men running from a group of people dressed in black silk, before the one that looked a lot like him was shot with an arrow. Screams of sorrow echoed through Ethan's own mind as he held onto his head, noticing he was now watching a woman with a snake talk to a young man being wrapped up in silk. Ethan could tell it was the boy from the sarcophagus lining, his eyes sad as he stared at the woman who did nothing but laugh and mock him before the snake struck forward and sank it's fangs into the boy's arm. Ethan felt as the images melted away from inside him as he looked up towards the sarcophagus to see a few silk lined fingers protrude from the opening as the door slowly but surely opened to reveal a body completely lined with silk stepping forth as the torches all seemed to flare up. Ethan backed away quickly as he shuffled across the ground before he felt fear overtake his heart as he fell back and stared up at the ceiling, darkness overcoming his vision before he passed out completely.

**This chapter is dedicated to a long time and good friend of mine, he always reads and reviews my work even though I'm sure he could be doing better things than entertianing my writing fantasies. I'm grateful I have him and hope he enjoys this story as it continues. Review!**


	2. Old History

**This story has already gotten a lot of good reviews and favorites. Please continue my fans! I love making y'all happy!**

_Flashback to Another Life_

_Ethan's eyes flashed open as he found himself looking up into the face of a young man, his tears falling down onto Ethan's skin as he cried over him. He looked down to see the tip of a arrow sticking out from his abdomen. He looked around as his vision grew blurry, darkness enveloped the land as a ancient city stood in the background amongst the sands. He could hear yelling and screaming as he looked back to see the young man fighting off people dressed in black silk. The man fell back as one of them picked him up and began to carry him away. Ethan could feel something inside him dying as the world around him grew dark. Before he closed his eyes one last time, he found himself reaching out towards the man with the last bit of strength as he saw the man reach out to him as well before he closed his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Ethan's eyes fluttered open as his vision still reeled from passing out, the faint light of the torches on the wall lighting the room around him before he looked up into two emerald green eyes filled with worry and wonder.

"You've awakened my love!" the man said as Ethan shot up and turned around on his back to scurry away before he pressed up against the nearby wall of the tomb.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Ethan hollered out, his heart beating quickly as he watched the young man stand up and walk over to him. He was tall and slender, with messy brown hair and two eyes as green as the vegetation around the Nile.

"Have you no memory of me my love?" the man asked as he knelt down onto his knee's and reached his hand towards Ethan's face only for Ethan to flinch back.

"I'm not your lover, my name is Ethan Morgan!" Ethan said as he watched the young man's eyes furrow in question before he stood up and walked over to his sarcophagus and looked at it intently.

"Why did you just come out of that coffin dressed in silk linen, this temple has been abandoned for thousands of years!" Ethan said as he slowly stood up, still pressed against the wall as he watched the teen turn around and look at him. He was dressed in old silk, the effects of age having clearly taken a toll on the fabric even though the teen looked like he wasn't a day older than eighteen.

"What is the celestial year?" the teen asked as he turned and walked back over to Ethan, a sense of importance in his walk.

"It's two thousand-fourteen." Ethan said as the teen stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes for a moment.

"You remind me so much of him...you have to be him." the teen said as he reached up and slowly placed a hand onto Ethan's cheek, this time causing Ethan to flinch less as he looked at the teen.

Ethan could tell this was the man from the visions he had been having after opening the sarcophagus, his green eyes staring at him with a sense of longing and loss.

"Your name was Entef Makru, you were of sixteen years of age. You were my lover." Benji said as Ethan felt more visions encircle his mind as he fell forward into Benji's arms.

_Flashback_

_ Ethan opened his eyes as he looked over a vast city, the desert sun beating down onto the stone buildings and sand dunes in the distance. He turned his head to see the great Nile river flowing off to the side, the sound of people echoing throughout the wind. He looked off towards a city street where people walked about and tried to sell their goods while kids played in the fields._

"_Good morning my love, did you sleep well under the watchful gaze of Tutu?" the man said as he came up from behind Ethan and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ethan felt compelled to smile and did as he looked into the other man's eyes, filled with so much love and adoration._

"_I did my sweet, I'm just admiring the great city of Amremu." Ethan said without thinking, as if his mind were inside another body. He returned to looking out at the thriving city with towers rising high into the sky and walls made of marble surrounding the city._

"_Come, let us go and enjoy the market today. I've had my eye on something special for you for a long while." the other teen said as Ethan felt his legs begin to move as he walked out of the bedroom side by side._

_End of Flashback_

Ethan's eyes opened once more as he felt himself being carried down a dark tunnel as he looked up into the teen's face, torches lit as they passed down the hall. Ethan began to move before the other man quickly and gently put him back down as Ethan felt around for his pack.

"Where's my backpack?" Ethan asked urgently as he looked up at the other teen who just held up his pack with a questioning eye.

"I must say, this looks a lot different than the satchels my people use to carry with them." the man said as Ethan took his back pack and put it back on, noticing he was in a tunnel Erica and him had already passed through.

"How did you know this was the way out?" Ethan asked the strange man, still weary of everything going on as he felt a headache beginning to take form.

"This was a temple of my people, I came to visit many times. I know it's secrets and passages quite well." the man said as he looked at Ethan with a smile on his face and led the way out as Ethan followed suit.

"What is your name? I seemed to have forgotten to ask." Ethan stated, brushing his hand across the back of his neck nervously as voices seemed to plague his mind.

"I am Benji Akmud, son and heir of the great Pharaoh Humetoep." Benji said, noticing the exit wasn't far as sunlight began to stream in from down the hall.

"Your father was the Pharaoh?" Ethan asked, his curiosity peaked as he tried to keep up with the teen as they came out of the temple, the hot sun beating down onto Benji's skin for the first time after a few thousand years.

"Warmth...I had forgotten what it felt like. I've been so cold...for so long." Benji said as he held out his arms and let the sun's rays beat down on him.

"ETHAN! Oh my God! I've been so worried! I tried radioing for help!" came Erica's voice as Ethan turned to see her running at him with tear stained eyes, before Benji suddenly drew a dagger and ran in front of Ethan and held it at point as Erica stopped.

"Do not step further golden hair maiden!" Benji said, a strong violent and defensive back tone to his voice as Erica looked between him and Ethan.

"Who in God's name is this!" Erica said as she watched Ethan step in between Benji and Erica, trying to calm to Egyptian prince.

"She's my friend Benji!" Ethan said as he held onto the arm that held the dagger, lowering it slowly as Benji kept his gaze on the woman. Benji finally looked at Ethan and then back to Erica before sheathing his dagger and standing tall once more.

"What in the hell is going on Ethan?" Erica asked, her eyes wide as she looked Benji up and down. She noticed his attire and looked at Ethan bewildered.

"Erica, just breathe okay. Promise me you won't freak out?" Ethan said as he walked forth and put his hands onto Erica's shoulders and held onto them firmly.

"I promise, now tell me what in the holy hell is going on. There should not have been anyone but us in that temple." Erica said, raising her hand to showcase the temple as she just put her hand onto her forehead and massaged it gently.

"Whenever I triggered that trap and fell into the room below, I woke up and found this golden sarcophagus. I tried opening it, and I just heard these whispers of some sort. And after breaking the seal, this man came out of the sarcophagus and I passed out. He says he's Pharaoh Humetoep's son." Ethan finished, watching as Erica nodded her head slowly before looking at Benji and then back at Ethan. Ethan watched as she just fell backwards and stayed on the ground, before face palming himself and looking at Benji.

"Well...she uh...she took it better than I thought. I better call the professor and tell her what's going on." Ethan said as he stepped over Erica's body and grabbed the satellite phone before flipping it open. Ethan listened as the phone dial rang before he noticed Benji inspecting their jeep with a profound fascination.

"I've never seen anything like this, what do you call it my love?" Benji said as he looked up at Ethan and smiled at him with wonder in his eyes.

"It's call a jeep, it's meant for driving." Ethan said as he watched Benji inspect the car more, before pulling a lever. "Hey! Don't touch that!" Ethan hollered out as he dropped the phone and ran over to stop Benji before he ended up breaking the jeep.

A Few Hours Later

Ethan walked through the streets of Cairo with Benji and Erica at his side, Benji wearing a hood as they walked through the street. He looked off into the distance as he saw the building they were heading to, noticing how Benji was looking everywhere with such fascination and amazement in his eyes.

"The world has changed much since my departure...so many new things." Benji said as Erica walked by his side, her gaze fixed on him as they walked.

"Ah Ethan! Come in!" came a voice as Ethan saw the professor walk out into the street to greet them all. Benji looked at her, and could she was a woman wise in her years with silver hair cut short around her face.

"Ah Evelyn, nice to see you. You uh, did understand the predicament I mentioned over the phone right?" Ethan asked as the old woman looked over to Benji with wonder in her eyes before putting on her glasses that draped from her neck.

"Oh yes, yes. Come with me." Evelyn said as she hurried the three into the door before looking around and closing it quickly. Evelyn took the lead as she lead them down a hallway towards a white door with a hand scanning lock mechanism.

"Evelyn Kingsly." Evelyn said as she came up to the door and put her hand on it before speaking into a small speaker. Benji just watched in wonder as the scanner flashed blue and the door opened with a audible click. Ethan walked through with everyone else before turning around to see Benji poking the scanner and looking at the door as he rubbed his hands over it. Ethan walked back before taking Benji's hand and pulling him through and following the professor.

"I must say Ethan, when I got your call I was in disbelief but now...you bring before me the proof and well I'm still in disbelief. Who did you say he was again?" Evelyn asked as she took a seat behind a computer desk and typed into a computer, looking through her glasses up at Benji.

"I am Benji Akmud, heir and son to Pharaoh Humetoep. It is quite a honor to meet you mistress. In my day, twas the men who looked to the heavens in the name of question." Benji said, taking a small bow before standing proper once more and looking around again.

"Benji, would you please take a seat over here on this table for me?" Evelyn asked as she stood up and lead the teen over to a long doctors table. Benji did as she asked before taking his seat, his eye watching her every move as she took out a stethoscope and put it to his chest.

"This device let's me hear your heartbeat through your chest deary, now I'm going to shine a light into your eye and when I do I want you to follow my finger okay?" Evelyn asked before grabbing another tool and pointing it into Benji's eyes before turning the light on. Benji lurched back as he looked at the woman bewildered.

"You have captured the light of Ra! You must be a powerful indeed!" Benji said as he scurried back and looked at Evelyn with fear in his eyes.

"Calm down hunny, this is just a flashlight. We use this tool to see things in the dark." Evelyn said as Ethan stepped forth and tried to calm down Benji.

"Just look at the light and follow my finger okay?" Evelyn said, trying her best to ease the teens fear as he looked at the tool.

A Half Hour Later

Ethan stood there as Evelyn typed away on a laptop and got up to insert a blood sample she had taken from Benji into a machine. He looked over at Benji who sat on the table with his hands in his lap as he looked around at all the high tech machines.

"I can't believe it...his blood doesn't match that of any human in the DNA database. We've got records on everyone back to nineteen fifty-eight! This is...impossible. Benji...everything you've told us is true. How?" Evelyn asked as she walked over to the teen in complete amazement, taking her glasses off as she stood there and pulled up a chair to listen to him.

"My people held a great nation at one time, but we did not believe in holding the powers of the Gods. I once met a great teacher who wielded the knowledge of eternal life. He told me he came from a far away place by the Aegean Sea. He taught me for many moons, before he left at the break of Ra's light one morning. In the time he had taught me, I learned to cast a spell in a time of dire need. One night I was out on the banks of the great river with my true love and was attacked by unknown assailants, he was killed by one of them. I was taken by them to the temple where you found me and before I was killed, I muttered the spell. Ultimo ut opinor, et exurgent, et iterum venturus est, cum dies aliquis habebit in tumulis et spiritum novum mundum mihi rursum cæli." Benji said, a sudden gust of wind blowing through the laboratory as Evelyn held down some papers with a look of fascination in her eyes.

"Finally, as I think, and should rise up, and he shall come again, when the days someone will have stood still in the heavens and a new spirit to me, ever more the world. That's Latin." Evelyn said as she turned to look at Ethan and Erica.

"And how did you say you knew Ethan?" Evelyn asked as she returned her focus back to Benji who just looked over at Ethan affectionately.

"He was my secret lover, his name was Entef Makru. He shares every attribute and physicality that he had, he has to be him. I've seen the looks you get Ethan, they are visions are they not?" Benji asked as he stood up and walked over to Ethan, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes...I...have these visions where I am inside this other body back in the time of Benji's people and he's there with me. I can't control what I say or do but I can see everything Entef saw." Ethan said, noticing the look that Erica was giving him as Evelyn stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Ethan, didn't you tell me that you have a very small percentage of Egyptian blood in you? You said your ancestry runs back to Egypt, that's what drove your interest in archeology?" Evelyn asked as she returned to her computer and began to type away. Soon, Ethan's family lineage was on a smart screen displayed against the wall as Evelyn got up and touched the screen, moving things out of the way before she found what she needed.

"Yes, it all comes together now. Ethan, your family blood runs back to ancient Egypt. I can't say who your descended from there but it does indeed fall back to those roots. With everything I've come to learn today...I wouldn't see it implausible that you are indeed...the reincarnation of Benji's lover." Evelyn said as she turned to look at Ethan who just looked at her and then back at Benji before running off out the door.

"Wait my love!" Benji hollered out before Erica rushed forward and stopped him before he ran after Ethan.

"Don't...he needs time to digest all this information. You may not think it's a lot but your appearance has just thrown a lot of science and history out the window, not to mention he's a reincarnation of someone who was killed thousands of years ago. I think it's only appropriate he would be a little shell shocked right now." Erica said before Benji nodded his head and looked at the door with a sad look.

"I see...I...I understand. I did not wish to bring such confusion upon you all. I am deeply sorry." Benji said as he looked at his attire and remembered his people.

"Erica, didn't you say there was a place nearby that collected pieces of history and gathered them in one place?" Benji asked as he looked at the blonde haired woman who just nodded her head.

Sunset

Ethan walked up the stairs to the Cairo Egyptian History Museum as he looked out towards the Pyramids of Giza in the distance, the sun setting as it cast a beautiful and radiant glow amongst the land. He walked into the museum as he looked for Benji and Erica, he could only wonder where she would have taken Benji in here. Walking through one of the halls that displayed historic events, he noticed Erica's blonde hair as she saw her standing beside Benji who was dressed in a blue cardigan and blue jeans now. He made his way over to them whenever Erica noticed him and met him halfway.

"He's pretty upset right now...I think you should have a talk with him. He won't say anything to me or Evelyn, I've tried asking whats wrong multiple times but he just keeps staring at a picture over there." Erica said as she joined Evelyn who was walking around looking at the pieces of history on display. Ethan walked up to Benji who just stared intently at a picture of a man and woman painted onto a papyrus scroll. Ethan read the inscription on the plague below it, Pharaoh Humetoep and Empress Shukura.

"They were your mother and father weren't they?" Ethan asked, knowing why Benji couldn't quit looking at the scroll.

"The night I walked with Entef, I talked of running away from the life of a prince. To leave the life of riches and spoils, to enjoy and see what the world had to offer us. I never got to say farewell to both of them, and now I never can. The thought of that woman raiding my family's home, slaughtering them, it makes me ill. I'd give anything...anything to feel my mother's warm embrace again, to hear my father say how proud he is of me. That night, I held you in my arms as your life blood wept onto the ground and through my fingers. I tried to defend you and I, tried fighting them off. I know twas not you who I should ask this of, but can you forgive me?" Benji asked, directing his emerald green eyes towards Ethan as he looked at him solemnly.

"I'm not sure what to say...but I know that I...Entef..would forgive you." Ethan said as he looked up into Benji's eyes.

"Thank you my love...my heart can't help but feel I've failed you and my parents. I should have been there...should have defended them and gave my life to protect them." Benji said as he returned his eyes to the scroll painting, looking deep into his mother's green eyes.

Ethan watched as Benji lowered his head, soft whimpers coming from him as Ethan watched tears fall to the ground. Ethan was shocked whenever Benji turned around and hugged him, his chin resting into his brown hair as he cried and held onto Ethan.

"Hey there...I've got ya. Please don't cry...I've got ya." Ethan said as he rubbed Benji's back soothingly as the younger of the two softly cried. Ethan still couldn't wrap his mind around everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours but he knew he had to be here for Benji from now on.

"Come on, let's get you back to the lab so you can rest. After today, I need a bit of it myself." Ethan said as he felt Benji nod his head slowly before he led him out of the museum with Evelyn and Erica behind them.

**I really hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I've been working on it all day! Please enjoy and review!**


	3. Don't Leave Me Tonight

**Here is another chapter to this lovely story, please enjoy my lovelies.**

Benji laid awake in a bedroom that was provided by Evelyn, looking at the ceiling as the moonlight streamed in through the window. Throwing his legs over the side, Benji walked to the window as he looked out at Cairo, the city still vibrantly alive with people making their way through the streets. He looked to the doorway and back to the city before turning around and making his way to the door. Benji walked out into the hall and down to the room he knew was Ethan's, standing before it for many long seconds before knocking on it quietly. He stood there for many seconds before a tired looking Ethan opened the door and looked up at him.

"Benji? What is it?" Ethan asked, clad in his boxers and a black shirt before looking up into Benji's green eyes which stared right back.

"I am sorry to disturb your slumber my love, I just wish to go outside and see the city at night, twas never a night like this back in my time." Benji asked, holding his hands behind him as he looked down nervously before looking back into Ethan's brown eyes.

"Uh..yea, yea sure. Let me just put on some pants." Ethan said, shutting the door a crack before he returned after a few minutes and wiped his eyes once more.

A Hour Later

"So your people use liquid vegetable to fry certain foods and it makes it crispy?" Benji asked as he stared down at a corn dog and poked at it with his finger. Ethan couldn't help but giggle as he looked over at Benji who just stared down at his food bewildered before looking around at the city lights. Ethan looked over as a woman passed by, only her eyes visible to the surrounding public as she looked Ethan's way and then looked away. Ethan looked back at Benji who was just looking at all the lights and passing people as he thought to himself, he couldn't begin to even comprehend how Benji must feel in this new era. That's whenever Ethan noticed Benji look up to the skies as a airplane came in for landing, before fleeing under a nearby awning as people looked his way.

"By the Gods, you've got giant flying birds!" Benji said as he cowered as the plane flew overhead, making Ethan rush to his side.

"Hey, calm down! That's just a airplane, it's something humans invented to fly to other places." Ethan said as he placed his hands onto Benji's shoulders and looked him in the eye. Benji looked back bewildered at Ethan with wide eyes.

"Why on Earth would you want to fly in the sky? There's no ground on which to place your feet? Only birds possessed the power the fly in my time. I'm not sure if humans have gotten smarter or more idiotic." Benji said as he stayed under the awning, peeking his head out from under it to look into the sky. He watched as the plane disappeared from view before turning around to see Ethan on the ground passed out.

"My love!" Benji shouted as he ran over to Ethan's side as shot down onto his knee's as he cradled Ethan in his arms.

_Flashback_

_ Ethan opened his eyes as he stood inside a throne room, the moon's light shining through stone columns as he fanned a woman sitting atop a golden throne. Ethan's eyes turned to see the woman had short black hair done into braids around her face, a blueish powder around her eyes as she looked at her son before her._

"_Mother, I wish to take a handful of servants and myself to the neighboring kingdom to buy a few things. May I have your permission?" Benji asked as he stood before his mother, Empress Shukura._

"_My dear son, you need not come before me to ask such miniscule questions. You have my permission, but I want you back soon. Tensions are high with people outside of our kingdom, do I have your word?" the empress said as she stood up and eyed her son as he took a kneel before her._

"_You have my word mother." Benji said before she walked towards him and brought him to a standing position once more._

"_My son...my beautiful son. I love you so much." the empress said as she leaned forward and pressed her golden tinted lips against Benji's forehead and cheeks before cupping his cheeks and smiling at him. Ethan watched as she turned around, her golden silk robe filled with white and red thread dragging behind her. Ethan's eyes stayed on Benji as he looked towards him and smiled before turning to walk out with his guards._

_Lapse in Flashback_

_ Ethan sat inside a carriage being held up by four men as camels with guards atop them followed behind them. He looked over at Benji who was smiling at him before he undid the tie on the curtains as they fell over the entrance to the carriage._

"_Why must you look so melancholy my love?" Benji said as he scooted closer to Ethan and held his face in his hands tenderly._

"_I do not wish to get you in trouble with the Pharaoh my prince." Ethan's voice said as he watched Benji look at him and smile._

"_My father will not find out my love, and even if he did my mother would stop him from doing anything rash. Do not worry Entef, not on this trip please. I love you, and you are to me what the Nile is to our land. Let us enjoy ourselves away from the duties of a prince and servant." Benji said before leaning forward and placing his lips atop of Ethan's. Ethan could feel his mind yelling out but yet his heart seemed to enjoy it. Benji pressed onward as Ethan felt himself fall back onto the soft silky fabric with pillows and cushions stacked high, Benji's lips pursuing his._

_End of Flashback_

Ethan awoke with a start as he sat up suddenly, sweat on his brow as he looked around frantically before noticing he was back in his room at the lab. He looked down to see Benji on his knee's with his head and arms on the bed as he slept soundly. Ethan saw a bucket of cool water with a rag inside beside Benji as he ran a hand through his damp hair and knew Benji had been placing the rag on his forehead. Ethan reached forward and shook Benji slightly as the teen awoke and looked at him with a worried expression.

"What happen Benji?" Ethan asked as the teen stood up and sat on the edge of the bed with Ethan at his side.

"You passed out in the street and I carried you back home. Your friends helped me get you in bed and thus since gone to bed once more my love. How do you feel?" Benji said as pressed a hand and cupped it against Ethan's cheek softly.

"I feel better...I...I saw your mother. She's beautiful Benji." Ethan said as Benji smiled at him sweetly before looking away with a sad smirk.

"Yes, well I shall let you sleep if you are feeling better my love." Benji said as he began to stand up before Ethan reached out and grabbed his arm causing Benji to turn and look at him.

"Stay...please. I...I don't know what it is or why I'm asking this of you but would you please stay? I...I'm so confused yet...this...I don't know this feels like the right thing to do. Please lay with me?" Ethan stammered, feeling his emotions hitting each other like a derailing train as he fought himself internally.

"If that is what you wish...then I shall stay with you tonight." Benji said before walking over and blowing out a candle and lifting up the covers. Ethan scooted over to the side as he let Benji have some room before the teen wrapped a arm around his waist and brought him close. Ethan laid his head back on the pillow as thought over everything.

"Relax my love, and sleep." Benji said as he supported his head on his hand and looked at Ethan who turned to look at him.

"How did you know I wasn't relaxing?" Ethan asked, seeing as two emerald eyes looked at him before a small affectionate smile appeared on Benji's face.

"Your shoulders and neck tense up, just as Entef's would whenever he couldn't relax before sleeping Now just sleep my love." Benji said as Ethan nodded his head, seeming to get drawn away in his green eyes before closing his own and finally letting his anxiety slip away for the rest of the night.

**Review! Did I do well with this chapter?!**


	4. Another Adventure Awaits

** I'm really liking how everyone is enjoying this story thus far, please continue!**

Ethan's eyes opened as he sat up in bed, the sun light streaming in through his window as he patted the space next to him only to feel it empty. Ethan looked over to see Benji gone as he got out of bed and slipped on some shorts before walking out into the hallway. Ethan walked down the hall as he passed other assistants who had already woken up and left their dorms.

"Ethan your awake, good I want to have a word with you in my office." came Evelyn's voice as she passed Ethan in the hall and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Ethan followed Evelyn down the hall as his other colleagues moved passed him towards the lab and their designated areas. He walked with her into her office as she closed her door and locked it before returning to her desk. Ethan always felt so comfortable in her office with it's ultra modern furniture and high gadget technology. He watched as she took a seat at her desk and pressed a button on the wooden desk before a computer raised up from the center as two pieces of wood retracted into the rest of the desk.

"As you already know, I've decided to keep Benji a secret from the rest of the lab for now. I just feel like I could lose serious credibility over something like this, I mean imagine how the rest of the archeological world would look at me. I've worked too hard to get where I am today and make the money that I do and I just can't afford a major blow like that. Benji will be our little secret between me, Erica, and you. I've told everyone he is a new assistant that I hired on, and that's why he was assigned a dorm next to yours. I fear the world of science may not be able to handle such a discovery just yet, it would even through the laws of some religions out the window. I mean...a teenage prince from ancient Egypt coming back from the spirit realm and you...the reincarnation of said prince's secret lover from way back when. I'm surprised I even believed it myself but those tests I ran prove otherwise. So please keep this between us all, it would mean the world to me. Now then, onto official buisness. I've sent another crew to excavate the temple Erica and you found, I've got another adventure for you three." Evelyn said as she began to type into her computer as a holographic scene popped up before her as she put on her reading glasses.

"You said the three of us?" Ethan questioned, wondering if it was just a slip of the tongue as he eyed the professor who just smiled at him.

"Of course, your taking Benji with you dear boy. Did you honestly think I'd keep him here where he could possibly blow my lab up? Nonsense, that would simply be daft. Anyways, I've gotten reports of a temple being found off the shores of Greece. If my suspicions are right, it's a temple once owned by Alexander the Great. It might be where he kept some of his most treasured artifacts and books, having them stored away for safekeeping. I've printed out the map of where it should be located, it's on a small island so you'll have to sail there. I've booked a early morning flight for tomorrow for you three, and please, please don't let Benji freak the other passengers out. It may be a chore in itself to even get him on the plane." Evelyn said with a laugh as she closed down her screen and clasped her hands together before looking at Ethan. "Listen Ethan, I know what's happen in the past few days has you on edge and probably very confused. Think of it as being apart of something greater, something the world rarely gets to see. I don't know what you exactly feel for him, but it's clear what he felt...what he feels for you. Help him Ethan, he's been brought back thousands of years away from his time and everyone he ever knew or loved is gone now. I can't even begin to imagine how he feels, or how he's kept his emotions from pouring out this long." Evelyn said sympathetically as she looked at Ethan through her glasses before reaching over the desk and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"I'm going to go and let Erica and Benji know the plans, I'll speak to you later professor." Ethan said as the professor nodded her head at him before returning to her work. Ethan walked out of the office as he walked back to his room and got his clothes ready to take a shower.

Later That Day

Ethan walked into the community kitchen that all the assistants shared as he saw Erica trying to teach Benji how to bake cupcakes. He couldn't help but turn around as he held his side from laughing too hard, Erica had batter all over her and in her hair.

"Oh my God, how did this happen?" Ethan asked as he regained his breath before looking at Erica and losing it again.

"Ha ha ha, very funny douchebag. Benji here was trying to use a blender and got scared by it and dropped it while it had batter on so it flung it everywhere and ended up spilling it all over me!" Erica said as she shot daggers at Ethan as he continued to laugh, Benji standing in the corner with a red tint on his cheeks as he looked away embarrased.

"I am terribly sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Benji said in a noble voice as he bowed to Erica who just rolled her eyes and wiped the batter from her cheeks.

"It's fine, just help me clean up this mess." Erica said as she leaned against the counter and pounded her head into the marble multiple times.

Ethan walked over and wet a towel down before turning around, only for a big glop of batter to hit him in the face. Ethan licked the batter away from his lips as he wiped it away from his eyes, seeing Erica holding her gut as she snickered and Benji stood there with his eyes wide.

"Okay, I know Benji wouldn't do this. Erica!" Ethan hollered out before he grabbed another glob from the tipped over bowl and smeared it onto her hair before beginning to laugh again. Ethan just continued to laugh before he felt a finger go down his cheek before he watched Benji lick the batter off his finger.

"This is good!" Benji said excitedly as he gave Ethan a goofy grin for once which made Ethan just blush before he took a dab of the cupcake batter and blotted it onto Benji's lips.

"Come on, I'll show the real way to make cupcakes. Plus we need to clean all this up for any other assistants try to come in here and cook, don't want to make anyone else mad." Ethan said as he watched Benji lick away the batter he had put on him as they all three stared to clean.

**Just a chapter for a little light warmhearted comedy and feels, review!**


	5. A New Name

**I'm trying to get to all my stories, some take more time than other. Bear with me!**

Ethan looked over at Benji as Erica took their carry on bags and walked through the airport gate to the plane as people began to board. Benji looked at him with terrified eyes as he backed away slowly before Ethan stepped forward and put his arms on his shoulders.

"Hey now, don't be afraid. I'm right here, it's gonna be alright. Everything is going to be just fine, your going to sit by me the whole flight." Ethan said as Benji looked him in the eyes, he could tell Ethan was telling the truth yet his mind was still freaking out internally.

"You promise? I still do not see why we could not have traveled by those...cars as you say." Benji said as Ethan continued to look him in the eyes.

"When we get up in the air, you'll see why." Ethan said as he took Benji by the arm before he reluctantly went with him towards the boarding area. Ethan could tell that Benji was both amazed and yet terrified at the same time. Ethan led Benji onto the plane as they found their seats next to Erica, three seats all next to each other. Ethan took the window seat as Benji sat in between them both, fidgeting with his hands from his nervousness. Soon the plane was taking off as Ethan felt Benji crush his hand as he held onto it with incredible strength. Erica handed Benji a bag as he began to hyperventilate into it before a woman walked by.

"Is he going to be alright, we have some Advil if he would like to take some?" a stewardess said as she kindly smiled at the three before Erica shook her head no.

"He will be fine, just first time flying jitters is all." Erica said before the stewardess smiled and nodded her head before making her way down the aisle once more.

"Hey Benji...I know you aren't in the most gracious of moods right now, but look." Ethan said as they came up high above the cloud line. Benji refused to look before Ethan reached over and grabbed his chin softly and forced him to look into his eyes.

"It'll all be okay, trust me." Ethan said before Benji nodded his head and leaned over Ethan to look out into the clouds. Ethan smiled as he watched Benji's anxiety completely melt away as he stared intently at the clouds.

"It's...so beautiful. There are no words to describe such beauty...I...is this what you see often my love?" Benji said as he continued to look out the window. A sunrise could be seen peaking over the edge of the Earth as Benji watched the clouds reflect it's light off of them turning the whole sky into a ocean of colors.

"I fly around the world with Erica when we get assigned projects. The Professor hired us both on at the same time three years ago after I turned eighteen and graduated high school. I've loved my job from day one, discovering secrets from the past and unlocking things meant to be locked away forever. Such as you, if I hadn't taken this job I wouldn't have found you." Ethan said with a smile as he looked out towards the clouds himself as he thought back to when he first opened his eyes and saw Benji kneeling over him with worry filled eyes.

"Tis destiny my love, the spirits of Anubis have pushed us together once more. I know you are not Entef, but his spirit lives within you my love. If you'd let me, I can show you the world and it's splendors." Benji said as he sat back and looked at Ethan who turned his head to look back as he stared into Benji's green eyes.

"I think it'll be me showing you the world, it's been quite a long time since you've been on it." Ethan said with a chuckle as Benji smiled and raised a hand to caress Ethan's cheek. "If your going to start fresh in this world, let's start with a new name. How about Benny? It's very close to your originial, but more modern." Ethan said as he looked over at Benji who nodded his head and smiled at him as the new sunlight streamed in through the airplane window onto both of them.

"Benny is a fine name my love, let us retire to our slumber." Benny said as he leaned back into his chair and turned his head to continue looking out the window as his eyes closed. Ethan did the same as they silently fell asleep together, not noticing how their hands had slipped into each other as they fell into the realm of sleep.

**Please review my fans!**


End file.
